Such a system may be, for example, a sorting system. In a sorting system, objects can be sorted by a sorter on the basis of prescribed criteria. End locations of the sorting system have a buffering function and serve for the logistical decoupling of the sorter from further processing. End locations may, for example, take the form of a single-stage or multi-stage slide, on which the objects discharged by the sorter on the basis of a specific criterion are buffer-stored until removal, sliding down one after the other. The objects may then be loaded by a person into a device in which the objects are transported further. In the case of a package sorting system, the device may be, for example, a roller container, in which packages discharged by the sorter are brought into a swap body or semitrailer, which is then driven to a destination by means of a truck. However, sorting systems may also be used for sorting any other desired objects, such as for example pieces of baggage.
In other systems, devices may be used for receiving and transporting objects without prior sorting, such as for instance final products or intermediate products in a production plant.